


Remember me for Centuries

by charlottefrey



Series: Cute and Fluffy Solangelo [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I heard you were taking prompts? Imagine Will is actually a pretty good singer and decides to serenade Nico. For inspiration, look up and listen to Centuries cover by MAX. (thats how I imagine Will's voice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me for Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for this prompt, i really really enjoyed it.  
> I couldn't find you, only someone, who i guess wasn't you.

Nico looked out of his window and growled. Will was running towards the Hades Cabin. Knowing that it would attract the harpies if he was loud, Nico opened the window. He was about to hiss something, but Will smiled up at him.

   “Oh Nico.” Will said before the Italian could say something.

   “What?” Nico asked. “Is this some sort of Romeo and Juliet?”

   “We are star crossed lovers.” Will put his hand over his heart. This bloody drama queen. Rolling his eyes, Nico leaned forward.

   “If you don’t return immediately to your cabin I will beat you up during training tomorrow.” Will grinned.

   “No matter what I do, you’ll do that.” Nico huffed. “Please.” Making big puppy eyes, Will produced a guitar out of nowhere. “One song.”

   “Fine.” Nico leaned against the wall and looked down on the son of Apollo. Clearing his throat, Will began:

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

 

Nico drew a shivering break. Will’s voice was raw with emotions and he seemed to sing right from his heart. As the song continued, combined with the occasional riff from the guitar, Nico felt tears burn behind his eyes.

 

_The darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 

Gasping, Nico looked at Will, but the boy continued to play, his eyes half closed as he concentrated on the song. It was weird for Nico to listen to it. It _meant_ something to him

 

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_

_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 

Nico clapped his hand over his mouth and swallowed. He watched Will finish the song and looked into the boy’s blue eyes, speechless.

   “Nico? Did you like it?” Will asked, clutching his guitar anxiously.

   “It was…perfect.” Nico whispered. The son of Apollo grinned.

   “I knew you’d like it darling.” Nico blushed and behind him the big clock in his room sounded midnight.

   “Happy one-year-anniversary Nico Di Angelo.”

   “Happy one-year-anniversary Will Solace.”

   “I love you.” Will blew Nico as kiss when the first harpy shrieked. “Shit. I gotta run.” Nico waved at him.

   “I love you too.” He shouted after his retreating boyfriend and heard him laugh loudly. Then Nico banged his window close and fell into his bed. He knew dating the son of Apollo wouldn’t be easy, but sometimes it was actually enjoyable.

 

[On tumblr](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/109986471229/prompt-by-hella-on-ao3-nico-looked-out-of-his)

[The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_PBnoGWivM)

[The lyrics](http://www.songtexte.com/songtext/fall-out-boy/centuries-134f09f1.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
